


Snowstorm

by daemonhart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Panic Attacks, Sibling Love, Snow, Snowdin, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonhart/pseuds/daemonhart
Summary: [Drabble] Snowstorms can make the body and heart ache.





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I should have been working, but I'm having a rough time lately and I wanted some vicarious comfort. I usually do smut, but that's not what I wanted today.

The small skeleton drew his legs to his chest as the walls creaked around him. His sparse room felt like it trembled in the wild winds that buffeted the home, and when he lifted his eyes to the high window, a static of snow covered any view he might have had of the “sky” over Snowdin. Otherwise, the house was silent. Papyrus was out in Waterfall all day on some training regimen with Undyne, where the temperature was largely mild, perhaps kept stable by the glowing pools and frequent rain. Down here, Snowdin was far from the Core and deep under the mountain, so the cold turned all that leaking humidity into occasionally violent snowstorms. Snowstorms like this one.

Even though he’d long lived here, Sans hated these storms. He could feel the pressure in every one of his fragile bones. His skull throbbed in pain. Tears welled up in his sockets and he grit his teeth, which relieved his anxiety at the expense of exacerbating the ache. He wasn’t sure how much pain was physically caused by the storm and how much was purely psychological at this point; even the prediction of a storm was usually enough to bring on a headache.

The wind blustered the trees in the area and snapped any branches that could not withstand its force. Twigs and small pieces of wood blew freely along the ground until they lodged against something solid like a home or a fence, where they were consumed by the all-encompassing layer of white. Their scratching was that of a clawed stalker in the night to Sans, the way they dragged unnaturally across the wooden surface, pleading to be invited inside.

He was so buried in his own head that he didn’t even pay any mind to a different thump on the other side of the house. Another howl of the wind masked the sound of rushed footfalls, boots striking stairs, coming down the hall. Sans did flinch, however, when a wedge of light fell on him as his door was opened. By the time he blinked away the dazzle and tears, he could feel gloved hands on him, something cold and steely, then a warm scarf on his face. “SANS. I CAME HOME WHEN I HEARD ABOUT THE STORM. DID YOU FORGET I HAVE A PHONE?” came his brother’s loud but worried voice.

Sans curled in on himself and squeezed his eyes shut. Of course he remembered, but what kind of big brother would he be to interrupt something just because he was afraid of storms? Everyone already knew him as a layabout and an idiot; he didn’t need the stigma of being a coward, too. He heard his younger sibling sigh and felt him stand. Sans was expecting him to leave him to his sulking if he wasn’t going to cooperate with the kindness extended to him, but instead his body remained held against the taller monster’s battle body.

The transit didn’t take long. Soon, Sans felt the softness of a clean blanket against his face as he was laid prone. Papyrus drew the ends of the cloth up and tucked one beneath his older brother, then gently rolled him over and tucked the other end under as well. “THERE. NOW YOU’RE A SANSCHILADA. YOU KNOW WHAT ALWAYS CHEERS ME UP WHEN I AM SAD? A STORY! I WILL READ YOU A STORY, SO YOU STAY RIGHT THERE!!” He scooted the bundled monster up so that his skull rested on the fluffy pillow. Sans then heard him rummaging through his closet…so, he opened his eyes. Little glow-in-the-dark stars bedazzled the ceiling over his head. It was just like the ceiling of Underground…Just like the outside’s night sky. Perhaps it was, anyway. Perhaps it wasn’t. He’d never seen the real thing and probably never would.

Tonight, though, there was nothing else he’d rather see. When Papyrus returned, fresh tears had welled up and begun to roll down his rounded cheekbones. “ARE YOU STILL SAD? IS THE STORY A BAD IDEA? I THOUGHT I WOULD COME HOME AND CHEER YOU UP…” The younger skeleton’s voice sagged with disappointment. Sans did his best to swallow his sob so he could speak, but still his voice cracked.

“n-no, pap…no, i’m jus’…” He trailed off and gave a half-laugh, half-sob. A messy smile managed to work its way onto his face. He was warm and comfortable. He couldn’t hear the howling wind or the scratching branches. Best of all, he wasn’t alone. “i’m jus’ so happy you’re here.”


End file.
